dgray_actor_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Mika
Mika '''is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order, formerly of the Asian Branch. He is a Second Exorcist, an Exorcist raised in a test tube and artificially modified to bear the Innocence of the previous Exorcist his brain formerly belonged to. Data Name : Mika Age : 13(physically) 3(chronologically) Birthdate : Unknown 31st December (Adopted) Status : Alive Gender : Male Species : Human Blood Type : AB Home Country : Japan(?) Affiliation : Black Order (Asian Branch and European Branch) (Former) Noah Family (Former) Previous Affiliation(s): White Order (Former) Occupation : Exorcist Relative(s) :unknown Hair Color : cyan Eye colour : Left: Snow white Right: Cyan Team(s) : Froi Tiedoll's unit Partner : Kanda Yuu Innocence : * Death Scythe * Holy Bell Type : * Parasitic/Blood * Equip/ small golden bell AppearanceCategory:Characters Mika is a young man that has short height with pale and slim body., he also has long cyan knee-ledge and heterochromia eyes. He usually seen wearing exorcist coat with a purple long sleeves shirt with a pair of shorts, a pair of light brown boots and knee-ledge white socks. On both of his wrist, there is a black stigmata that symbol of his innocence, Death Scythe and he always wear two red braclet . On Mika's chest is a tattoo that is the seal of his Second Exorcist regenerative abilities. Though the ring around the symbol changes (seemingly depending on the severity of his injuries), the symbol in the center remains the same; it is a variant of the symbol for "Om", a symbol/sound/syllable featured in such religions and belief systems as Hinduism, Jainism and Buddhisms. Personality Mika is a quiet, kind and polite young man. He care about his friend and always save human. He usually call people with polite speech. Personal Statistics * Education: 10 * Affinity: 8 * Battle Ability: 10 * Mental: 8 * Flexibility: 10 * Seriousness: 3 History Mika was originally a young girl that were founded by Kanda and his lovers on a mission and taken to the HQ but killed by an demon at the same time when Kanda and his lovers were about thirty years ago before the story start. After their deaths, the bodies of Mika, Kanda and his lovers were taken to Asian Branch, where their brains were harvested and implanted into new bodies as part of the Second Exorcist Program. As a side effect, he sees ''Myosotis''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forget-me-not flowers blooming wherever he goes; when there was one flower, he was told that it was an illusion, and since then the flowers have multiplied to cover everything. also like Kanda, his body was created to heal much more quickly than that of ordinary humans to the point that he can recover from the Akuma's blood virus and regenerate lost limbs. When he reborn, he were founded by Lavi and Bookman when they're traveling to Japan and they decided to bring him to the HQ Sickness since he were reborn, he has a which is unknown what is the cause * ''' Achluophobia - '''Fear of Darkness History Outline * Age 10: he meets Bookman and Lavi and join them to the Black Order with no memories and travels with Bookman and Lavi * Age 11: he meets Kanda (14 y.o), Lenalee (12 y.o) and the others * Age 15: he meets Allen when Komlin 2 appears and meets once again when Lavi returns with Allen Power and Abilities '''Enhanced Artificial Regeneration: Mika can recover much faster than ordinary humans and is able to withstand the blood of Akuma due to a secret skill created by the Chan family. He is seen being able to rebirth after death ("approximately during 580 seconds"),regenerate lost limbs, and even survive a crushed skull. His blood is also enriched with healing power Physical Prowess: Mika is noticeably much stronger than the average human; while his Anti-Akuma weapon does enhance his power, when none of its abilities are activate he is able to slice akuma to half using any weapon Speed: Mika is faster than most other characters in the series and can leap beyond average distances, though this may be attributed to his regenerative abilities, where such jumps on normal humans would result in damaged ligaments in the feet. Body Manipulation: Mika is able to transform parts of her body into different objects, usually weapons, or even change her whole appearance to mimic someone else's. Telepathic communication: '''Mika is shown to be able to communicate with others using his mind. He also can read someone mind by glancing at them '''Enhanced Memory: he has a good memory like Lavi and Bookman even he isn't a bookmen Innocence Death Scythe is a parasitic type Anti-Akuma Weapon that is centralized in the cross-shaped, black stigmata on both of his wrist. He need to cut his wrist (any part of his hand until blood come out) and the blood took form of a black scythe that bigger than him * 'Forbidden Move: Death Wave ': Trivia * It is shown that Mika call Kanda using his given name "Yuu" and Kanda didn't mad at him * According to the Investigation series (?), his favorite food is Marine Jelly (Spoilers! I got the Idea from UtaPri >.< and i do not own UtaPri!) * His real eyes color were cyan but when he was reborn, it turn to snow white * His white eye makes him unable to see anything but white (half Blind) * Reference Category:Male CharactersCategory:Second ExorcistCategory:Characters Category:Greed Meister